Manipulating Time
by weretosia-87
Summary: SBHG After going back in time to be reborn, Hermione is transfered to Hogwarts. While there, she meets a psycho werewolf and her insane gypsie friend. With their sneaky help, they'll do whatever it takes to save Lily and James, even eat Pettigrew!
1. chapter one original, huh?

****

Manipulating Time

by: Weretosia-87

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is post Ootp, then during, then post again.

Summary: Someone goes back in time to change the outcome of the war. How? By saving Sirius Black. Who? Wait and see...

__

December 25,

__

It's truly horrible. The pain, the death... When did we lose? No, I know the answer to that question. Everyone does, well, everyone except that Bastard Fudge...

We lost the moment Sirius died.

Plain and simple. He died, we lost.

With out him, Harry had no protector... Because he died, Harry died as well. Emotionally and physically...

Now Voldemort is back. Fudge can't deny it any longer. Yet, he does. Even while the people around him are being marched off to death camps, he denies it. The idiot.

The war is getting worse, we're losing more and more people everyday. Dumbledore died last night, and McGonnagal too. Killed by Ginny. That was the most painful thing, having her betray us... for Draco... 

Mum and dad haven't owled me in ages either, I fear the worst... Ron still hasn't returned either fr-

I put down the pen and stared out the window. What is the point of keeping this journal anyway? It's Christmas and I'm here in Hogwarts dungeon cowering like a rat. They told me to stay, it was safe here. Yet, why did I feel that it wasn't?

But it was safe. Sickeningly. Everyone else is out there fighting the good fight, and I'm stuck here. With no one to talk to. Nothing to do.

Yet... Perhaps there was. A glanced at the time turner I had uncovered in Dumbledore's office. It's shimmering sands winking back at me. I had thought of it many times before, but was this the right thing? Was it ok to change the past to fix the future?

The penalty for that is death... By Dementors kiss. Am I ready to face that? Slowly, I picked up the time turner. To hell with Fudge's laws, this is his fault anyway. If he wants to kill me for saving them, let him.

I stood, there was somewhere else I needed to be right now. With a pop, I disappeared and reappeared by the veil in the ministry of magic. A smile graced my lips, it was quite handy that they dismantled the charms and such.

Gently, I turned the small hour glass and felt the wind rush past me. In moments I felt myself stop, I was right where I needed to be. Right in the middle of Bellatrix's and Sirius' fight. Everyone turned to stare at me in disbelief. I glanced at my younger self and saw my eyes looking back at me, I recognized myself, that was interesting. I turned to Bellatrix, and raised my wand yelling in one swift motion...

"Stupefy!"

She fell to the ground hard. I smiled, she couldn't kill Sirius now. Good.

I returned the turner and found myself back in the ministry.

***

It was a long trip to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore, Minerva, Harry, and Sirius were waiting for me.

I looked at them all in the face, and then turned to see Fudge coming out of the castle. A Dementor followed. It would figure there would be a few Dementors dumb enough to stay on our side.

Sirius turned to me, tears in his eyes. "Why? They're going to kill you for this!" his voice cracked, "Why did you bring me back?"

"Because," I said softly, "Since you died, everyone around you did as well. Voldemort had won."

Everyone stared at me, obviously surprised. No one on the planet knew anything other than that they had beet Voldemort. I was the only one who knew the truth.

"Eh hem, as enlightening as that is, you still broke the law, tampering with time. That is punishable by death."

"Would you kill her for saving us Fudge! You are stupid, if it wasn't for her, you would be dead or dieing!" Harry yelled.

"That," Fudge snapped, "Is not my concern. I-"

"Am ready to receive the kiss." 

They all turned to me, looking disbelieving.

"I am well aware of the consequences of my actions, even though they did save you. I am prepared to face them."

"NO!" Sirius cried, "I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again!"

I stared at Sirius, what did he mean?

I turned to face the Dementor. It raised its hood and took me by the shoulders. I could hear the others cry in protest and even Minerva was hollering at Fudge.

However, even through the drowning sound in my mind, I could hear Sirius cry out, "I love you!"

"I love you too Sirius." I whispered.

That was the last though circulating through my mind. Not my life, or my sadness and anger. Love for Sirius. Was that strange to be thinking when being kissed by the Dementor? All other rational thought faded form my mind as it went blank... All I could think about was Sirius...

***

__

A baby screams. 

"Oh, darling, isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes, love, she is."

The young baby looked up at her parents, and grinned. Some people say you can't smile when you are that young, but she did.

"We should call her..."

***

I looked up at the huge stone castle, home. I still remembered everything, even though I'm someone else now. I'm still me, yes, but in a different life. To this day I don't know why the Dementor put me into a different body instead of kill me, but I don't care anymore. Perhaps even they have a good side. I'm seventeen now, and the year is 1977. The year of the Marauders. So, maybe I will see Sirius again! It's nice being the transfer student. Who knows, maybe I'll save Lily and James while I'm here?

***

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

I grinned, so back to Gryffindor then?

I found myself sitting next to a pretty red head; Lily.

"My name is Lily Evans." The girl smiled.

"I-"

"Hey people!" 

I turned, and smiled.

Sirius.

"Who are you?" he asked turning to look at me, "Do I know you?" he asked on a closer expection.

"Maybe in another life."

He laughed at that, "Hey, never know! I am the dashing Sirius Black by the way."

"Nice to meet you." _again_.

Lily nabbed my schedule and grinned, "Hey, you have potions with me!"

"Great, we should get going then?" I asked noting that she pushed away her plate and kept glancing out the door.

"Yes!!!" Lily all but screamed, pulling me along behind her.

"You never told me your name!" Sirius yelled after us.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger!"

----------------

The End.

Maybe. lol.


	2. chapter two oh so original

**__**

Manipulating Time

Chapter two:

To love a Dog

Disclaimer: I am J.K. I own Harry Potter. I ****** up the last book, but am still wallowing in money. Haha.

Tricked yah.

If I was J.K. Sirius would have an accident with a youth potion. *grin* yummy....

It was the night before Christmas, and nothing was stirring. Except the Marauders, that is. Tonight happened to be the best prank night of all time. No one ever expected the Holiday pranks. Life was good. Although, you would think they would come to their wits and figure it out by now. Oh well.

Sirius hummed "Rudolph the Red nose Reindeer" as he magically gave the fat lady a shinning red nose. A triumphant grin passed over his lips. 'Score..." 

Turning, he nearly jumped out of his boxers (a/n: YES!!! *faint*) as he came face to face with Hermione Granger. He grinned at her attempting to hide the fat lady's portrait. 

Hermione was a pretty girl, he had to admit, damn pretty. But she was also a complete rule abider. Like Lils. Girls like that tended to squeal on hot, mischief makers like himself. 

She shook her head, a slight smile gracing her lips, "Some people never change... Just stay away from my dorm or I'll hex you." With that, she gave him a friendly hit and walked past.

He knew he liked that girl.

***

Hermione laughed as she fell onto her pillow. She loved Christmas. Turning her head, she saw her two room mates, Amanda and Lily. They were quite the pare. Oddly enough, Manda was the head girl this year, not Lily.

While lily was quiet, rule abiding, and serious; Amanda bordered on the insane, hyperactive, and mischievous side. Although, Amanda was actually (though she would never admit it) as smart as she was. Amanda knew everything it seemed. And sometimes, if you got past her happy exterior, you saw the real her. Amanda wasn't really insane, hyperactive, and mischievous. She was masquerading. She had learned that two years ago her parents had disowned her after she got bit by a werewolf. After that, she had turned sour and cold, loosing most of her friends, all except Lily. As of late, she had lost the coldness and became... well, insane. 

Although, if you knew her well, you would notice the circles under her eyes that appeared after a night of crying herself to sleep.

Turning back to look at the ceiling, Hermione closed her eyes. She had made friends in this era. It was strange, she missed Harry and Ron, sure, but she didn't ever want to go back.

And she didn't know why.

"Yes you do Herms."

Hermione turned to look at Amanda. The girl knew everything.

Amanda gave her a slight smirk, and turned over to go back to sleep. 

Like she said before. Amanda knew everything. And even though it was impossible to read minds, Hermione believed Amanda could. To some degree at least. Though Amanda would never admit to it, she knew Hermione was from another time, and knew she loved Sirius. How, though, Hermione could only begin to guess.

***************************************

Yes.... Short chappie.... sowwy!


	3. ch 3, lalalalala

****

Manipulating Time

Chapter 3

A Flash Back to the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Not that I want to.... I WANT to own Sirius and Remus. nudge, nudge, wink, wink

Hermione slowly walked down the stairs of the girl's dorm into the vast, and empty, common room. No one was there, not surprisingly, since it was only about five in the morning. Soon, however, she spied Amanda sitting in a large plush chair in the corner of the room, staring at the roaring fire, her face cast in shadows.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hi Manda." Hermione smiled as she sat down, "I thought you hated mornings, what are you doing up?"

Amanda averted her eyes from the fire, to look squarely at Hermione, "Couldn't sleep, full moon is coming up after all."

She turned back to the fire.

Hermione, too, turned towards the fire. To her surprise, she saw an image dancing in its depths. It looked to be a little girl, no more than five, running around in small circles. The child's mouth was moving, as if she was singing something, a look of utter happiness playing on her features.

"Yes, that is me."

Hermione glanced over at Amanda as she continued, "Every Christmas I sit in this chair and gaze at the fire, it's spelled you know, and watch my memories... Are there any you would like to see?"

Hermione considered this a moment, and finally said, "When you first met me."

With a mere wave of her hand, Amanda changed the dancing image...

Hermione sat in the large empty common room. It was her first night here, and Lily had went to sleep hours ago. She sat alone, in a deep red velvet chair, a book open on her lap.

"So, you are miss Hermione Granger then?"

With a slight jump, Hermione turned to look at the speaker. She was a pretty girl; soft golden hair that framed her face, and sharp alert crystal blue eyes. Eyes that held a predator's shine... That didn't match her bright purple sheep pajamas one little bit.

"Yes... Who are you? I didn't see you at dinner this evening..."

"I am Amanda Moonbeam. Head girl." She arched an eyebrow, "Missing your friends from your own time are we?"

"Yes, I suppose-" Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief, "No, I mean-"

Amanda held up a hand, silencing her, "Not to worry, your secret is safe with me."

"How... did you know?"

With a half-hearted shrug, she strolled around to the opposite side of the room and settled down into a large plush chair. "I suppose you could say I just know some things..." A soft chuckled rolled free from her lips, "Oddly enough." She turned her sharp eyes back to Hermione.

"Tell me, Hermione: Can I trust you?"

Hermione blinked, "What do you mean?"

"It is a simple question..." Amanda whispered, "Can I trust you? By the way, it is no use lying, I can already tell."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Yes, you can trust me."

Amanda gave a single sharp nod, and turned to face the crackling fire. "Good."

A wolf.

That was what she was reminded of when she looked at Amanda.

A wolf.

"Yes, again you are correct. I am a wolf, werewolf to be exact."

Hermione blinked in surprise.

"Did you know I live here? Yes, I do. A year or so ago I was bitten and my family disowned me. Hogwarts was the only school that would take me in."

"I'm.... sorry..." Hermione whispered.

"I know."

A shiver ran down Hermione's spine. This Amanda girl was slightly frightening, yet... at the same time... she gave off a very calming aura. She knew she could trust her.

Amanda turned to Hermione, grinning, "Did I really creep you out that much?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled, "You were very creepy in fact."

Laughing, Amanda turned away.

"Your boyfriend is coming." Amanda whispered with a grin.

Hermione turned to look at the boys stair case just as Sirius, adorned in silk black boxers and a lose white t-shirt, bounded down the stairs, followed closely by Remus and James. Remus glanced at Amanda as she looked up with a big goofy grin. She waved enthusiastically, causing Remus to turn away, a blush passing over his cheeks.

Smiling, Hermione greeted Sirius as he jumped over the sofa, landing with a soft thud.

-------

End of chappie. Yah!

BTW: Would anyone be interested in Beta reading for me? I'm no good at it, I can never find my own mistakes. (go figure...)

Thankx- Manda


	4. Chapter 4 Ministry of Idiocy

****

Manipulating Time

Chapter 4

Ministry of Idiocy

Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter. Duh... I wouldn't be doing fanfics if I did now would I?

Chapter Summary: In which everybody learns Amanda is a werewolf, in which she gets expelled, and in which she plots to make Fudge (Cornelius's daddy) pay.

Hermione absently scribbled notes onto her paper. It was January now, and still "Pretty damn cold" as Sirius often put it (earning a mocking "British baby..." from Amanda with an exaggerated rolling of her eyes). She looked up as Professor Coldeart (or "Professor "Cold Heart" as Lily called him) cast his beady black eyes over the class, as if his scrutinizing gaze would make them pay more attention.

The deduction of 50 house points did though.

Finally, after an eternity of his lecturing, he said in his raspy, greasy voice, "Alright, pair up, and hurry this time!"

Hermione watched as people scurried across the room, finding partners for the potion they were forced to make. A healing potion oddly enough. This was, as Amanda blandly pointed out, to heal his personality defect.

Amanda caught her eyes as she hopped down next to a blushing Remus, practically pushing Sirius down next to Hermione. "Sit boy." she said firmly, "Or no doggie treats!"

Sirius gave her a disgruntled, annoyed look as Amanda laughed.

"Traitor." Sirius muttered at Remus, who looked ready to roll over laughing himself.

Hermione smiled, as they all turned their attention back to Professor Coldeart, who looked about ready to deduct more house points. Deducting house points was his duct tape, Amanda once told her with a relatively straight face.

After about fifteen minutes of chopping basil and grounding ginseng root, there was a loud knock at the dungeon door. Professor Dumbledore, who surprisingly looked extremely aggravated and angry, poked his head in.

"I am sorry to disturb your class Professor, but I must speak with Miss Moonbeam."

Amanda, blinking, got up and exited.

She didn't return to class.

Hermione jammed a bite of toast into her mouth and munched thoughtfully. Where was Amanda? She normally didn't miss lunch, she loved lunch. Heck, she loved food period. (me: Yes!!! and Coffee!!! hugglez Coffee)

Remus looked up at the door again, as someone walked in, and lowered his head seeing the person wasn't Amanda. Hermione glanced up at Sirius who too, looked slightly confused and a tad worried.

Finally, Lily spoke, "Maybe we should go look for her, its not like her to miss a meal."

No one else spoke, but they all jumped up to leave simultaneously.

Exiting the hall, they passed Lucius Malfoy, who was too busy talking to Snape that he didn't notice them.

"That's right, my dad told Fudge as soon as he found out. Can you believe how stupid Dumbledore is? Letting a werewolf into Hogwarts? Well, let me tell you, Fudge's getting her out of here faster than you can say snoodle!"

Hermione froze. Getting her out of here? A werewolf? That had to be Amanda.

She glanced at the others who too, looked very worried about this newly developed information.

"She's a werewolf?" Remus whispered, with an awed, disbelieving tone.

"Apparently." Lily whispered, blinking.

"Snitch." James muttered upon reaching the fat ladies portrait.

Standing in the center of the common room, with a large, wicked grin, was Amanda. Seemingly not noticing them, she was going through a large antique chest, throwing things out behind her as she dug.

"Amanda?" Hermione blinked, "What are you doing."

Amanda looked up, with an even bigger grin. "Ah, Hermione, lovely to see you. I trust you heard the news from Lucy?"

Lucy was Amanda's nic-name for Malfoy. Hermione nodded.

"Good, good." Amanda snickered as she went back to digging.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Hermione whispered.

"Of course!" Amanda laughed happily, as if it was funny.

"I'm confused." James said, looking around the messy common room.

"Aren't you always?" Amanda replied.

Suddenly, with a victories howl (me: yes a howl) Amanda emerged from the chest holding a pile of military styled camouflage clothes. Waving her hand, a large elaborate folding screen popped up, surrounding her.

"Fudge wants to expel me, because I'm a 'danger to the school,'" she explained as clothes were thrown over the screen.

"So, of course," she continued, pushing the screen away revealing herself in her military fashioned glory, "This means one Hell of a war."

Big thanks u to this chappie's Beta reader, starlite tears! (Although I now have three people who wanna beta for me OO, not sure how that's gonna work out yet, lol....)

And Thanks to all my reviewers! hugglez Reviewers:

Rane2920072

Gabrielle Madden-Lovato (another beloved beta)- and yes, they will get together in the future, soon actually, the next chapter is devoted to them alone, literally. (after u meet shadow of course)

Nissy Padfoot

Padfootz-luvr (my third beta)

Ember 16 (ooooh! hold on! sobs I've been busy with exams and trying to rewrite half the fics I have.... TT I'll read your fics as soon as I get time!!! runs around with loads of paper work I also have a Harry Potter fan site for fans I'm trying to run sob I have no time!!! falls over as she faints

Uh oh... What has Fudge got himself into? Hehe.... don't mess with Werewolves baby! Mwahahahahaha!!! In next chapter meet Lacey, a.k.a Shadow, one slightly insane Gypsy fox-shifter.

AN: Also, in the next chapter, Amanda "accidentally" locks Herms and Sirius in the dungeon for "some alone time". (Snigger snigger, not that kind of alone time u pervs! rolls eyes


	5. chapter 5, Shadow's arrival and the dung...

Manipulating Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I despised the third movie. Those producers should be shot and hung (not in that order) for allowing such.... A horrid version of the third book to be released. They could have done so much better!! Howl

Anyway, on last chapter...

"Fudge wants to expel me, because I'm a 'danger to the school,'" she explained as clothes were thrown over the screen.

"So, of course," she continued, pushing the screen away revealing herself in her military fashioned glory, "This means one Hell of a war."

Now on with this Chapter...

Chapter 5

Shadow's arrival and the Dungeon Lock-In

After that interesting information, Amanda went back to digging through her trunk.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Remus asked, in a slightly nervous tone.

"Oh, spray paint, permanent markers, the usual...." Amanda replied offhandedly as she pulled those items, along with some others, out of the trunk.

"Er... and what are those for?" James asked.

Hermione didn't need to ask, she already knew.

Amanda simply smiled innocently as she popped a military helmet on her head.

"Why, war of course!"

Hermione looked around in confusion. Amanda had asked that she and Sirius accompany her to the dungeons. She never said why.

"Why are we down here anyway?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Hmm? Oh, you'll find out soon enough." She stopped in front of a door, "In here, quickly!" She gasped, pulling the door open, shoving them inside.

Hermione and Sirius fell with a thud to the floor. They heard a loud bang behind them and the sound of a lock locking. Hermione jumped up and tried to open the door.

"AMANDA!!!??? What the heck are you doing?!?!?! Let US OUT!!!!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione? I can't hear you!"

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME AMANDA BECAUSE I CAN HEAR YOU!!!! NOW LET US OUT!!!"

"WHAT??? Sorry, can't hear you!"

"AMANDA!!!!!!" Sirius and Hermione yelled together.

"I'll be back to get you out later!!! Bye!!!"

"AMANDA!!!"

There was no answer.

'I don't know whether to kill or kiss her...' Hermione thought, glancing over at Sirius who was, unsuccessfully, trying to blast the door open.

"Hey! Amanda- err, where are Sirius and Hermione?" Lily asked in confusion, looking past Amanda into the long corridor behind her.

"Hmm? I donno." she said with a halfhearted shrug.

"Well..." Sirius muttered, pacing back and forth, "This is interesting."

Hermione nodded with a slight smile, he was so damn cute when he was frustrated.

"Why the hell would she lock us in here? We could be out helping her!"

"I think I know why..." Hermione chuckled to herself.

Sirius sighed, "and why is that?"

Hermione simply looked away innocently.

"Girls..." Sirius muttered in exasperation. He dropped into the nearest chair and sighed heavily. 'Well...' he thought to himself, 'It could be worse. At least she's cute... and smart... and cute...'

'Well...' Hermione thought to herself, 'It could be worse. At least he's cute... and funny.... and cute...'

"Hey, Hermione?"

Hermione jerked out of her thought and turned to look at him, "Yeah?"

"Yah know the Valentine's Day Dance is coming up right?" (a/n: is there even a Valentines Day in England???)

"Yes..." Hermione felt her heart stop.

"You wanna go with me?" Sirius asked offhandedly as if he asked this everyday.

"You mean...." Hermione gulped, "As your date?"

"Or friends if you'd prefer it that way."

"I'd love to,! As your date I mean." Hermione smiled, feeling very happy.

She was even happier when Sirius leaned over and kissed her.

'Sex GOD...' Hermione thought to herself.

"Ah! There you two are!" Amanda said brightly as she yanked open the dungeon's door.

"You're the one who locked us in here." Sirius said pointedly, "You knew we were here the whole time!"

Peter, Lily, Remus, and James turned to look at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about Siri-kins." She turned to Hermione, "Did he ask you?"

"You planned that, didn't you?"

"Little ole' me? Would I do that?"

"Yes."

"I would? Yes, you're right, I would. I did too!"

"Thanks."

"No prob." Amanda beamed, "By the way, there's someone here I want you all to meet."

As they entered the great Hall, there was a young woman waiting for them.

Her hair was a medium brown, her eyes, a mischevoious blue-green, twinkled as she grinned at them. She was dressed in a military suit almost identical to Amanda's, yet, whereas Amanda's hat bore three tiny metal paws, hers only held two.

"Meet Miss Lacey Foxtrot." Amanda grinned, brandishing her arms exuberantly.

She grinned. "Nice seeing you again Moona."

Amanda grinned, "Likewise Shadow."

-----

BIG thank you to my Beta readers! I love u guys! hugglez:

Starlite Tears, Gabrielle Madden-Lovato, and Padfootz-luvr

And thankx to my other readers!!!

Li chan: Yeah, Amanda's a riot, but wait until u meet Shadow!

Rane2920072: see, I updated! :)

(I'm too lazy to check my reviews right now..... sob don't hurt me!!!


	6. valentine's day dissapearance

****

Manipulating Time

chapter 6

Valentine's Day Disappearance

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own my own Harry Potter Cult- I mean Club.

They stared at the strange girl for a moment. It wasn't everyday someone suddenly showed up in the Great Hall, but then again, it was one of Amanda's friends. You never could tell with them.

"So..." Hermione said slowly, "You're a friend of Amanda's?"

"Yepperz!" Lacey replied brightly, "We went to DragonFang together!"

"And got expelled together." Amanda added proudly.

"The only two people to ever be expelled from DragonFang Correctional Military Facility for Delinquent Witches and Wizards." Lacey chirped happily.

"The only two witches they couldn't break." Amanda agreed.

"I'm confused...." Lily interrupted, "Why are you here?"

"To help me wage war on Fudge of course!" Amanda laughed, "Couldn't do it without my two paw general, now could I?"

Lacey turned to Amanda with a fairly straight face, "So, what is it? Mutilation? Decapitation? Gorilla warfare? Destruction and mayhem? Fill me in here."

"Even better." Amanda replied with a slow grin.

Now it was Lacey's turn to grin, "Humiliation."

Lily, Hermione, and the Marauders glanced at each other, suddenly very glad they weren't enemies.

It was the next morning when Amanda and Lacey strutted into the Great Hall. Yes, strutted was the correct word. A smug look was plastered onto their faces.

Hermione instantly knew they had done something, and judging by the look on their faces, it would get them in major trouble.

"What did you do?" Hermione demanded.

"Who, us?" Amanda asked innocently.

"Would we do anything?" Lacey added.

"Not us."

"Perfect little angels."

The two glanced at each other grinning, trying unsuccessfully to hide their snickers.

"Yes, you would." Hermione replied, "Now spill it."

"You'll see in a minute." Amanda whispered, grinning.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Remus muttered, shaking his head.

It was at that precise moment Lola Lovett came sauntering towards the Gryffindor table. Lola was a seventh year Hufflepuff, and was known as the "Whore of Hogwarts." Which, indeed, was true. She made it her personal responsibility to get into the boxers of every cute male in Hogwarts, teachers not excluded. Her current mission: Remus.

She had crashed and burned with Sirius, surprisingly. Did all her moves, and got the cold shoulder. Apparently he didn't want someone who knew as many pick-up lines as he did.

With a sickeningly sweet smile, she sat down next to Remus, her charms on high. Remus glanced at her nervously.

"Hello Remus, love." Lola said with a cattish purr, "Do you have a date for the Ball yet?"

Amanda froze in mid-sip of her smuggled Star Bucks Coffee.

"Uh, no, not yet. I wasn't really planning on-"

"Oh, splendid! I don't either! We can go together!" She leaned in close, so close Remus had to lean back to breathe properly, "Isn't that great?"

"Actually, I wasn't-"

"It is, isn't it?" Lola interrupted, "Pick me up at the common room- actually, I'll go to your common room, wouldn't want you to get lost Remie-poo."

She stood, and with a smug look at Amanda, sauntered away.

"Bloody Hell." Sirius muttered.

Hermione and Sirius shared a look, they were both hoping, plotting really, to get Amanda and Remus to go together. So much for that plan.

"The nerve of that girl!" Lily hissed in anger. "Who does she think she is!?"

Hermione glanced at Amanda who was calmly drinking her coffee next to Lacey. She had a calculating look in her eye.

'_Next victim_...' Hermione thought to herself, noting the malicious smile that passed over Amanda's features.

Amanda leaned over and whispered something to Lacey, who snickered fanatically.

For some reason, Hermione didn't feel the least bit sorry for Lola.

It was then that Fudge came running into the Great Hall, howling with anger. The whole hall burst out laughing.

Decked out in a checkered pink and orange robe, and sporting bright green hair and yellow skin, he dashed across the hall towards Dumbledore threatening murder to the culprit.

After a few moments, when the laughter died down, and Fudge left to plot revenge, Peter turned to Amanda.

"Um, Amanda?"

"Whata'?"

"You don't have a date for the ball yet, do you?"

Amanda nearly choked, "No, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Their whole half of he table went quiet. Even Lacey, who had no clue what the heck was going on, was silent. Hermione was ready to clobber Peter from here to Mars, and Sirius felt the same. James, a little shocked, just stared. Lily was suffering from sudden fits of choking.

Remus simply stared at him.

With a slow smile, Amanda replied, "Why, Peter, I would Love to."

Remus felt his heart sink.

"This is so not good." Lily muttered as she stormed into the common room, "You were supposed to go with Remus!"

Hermione nodded as she followed her in, Amanda and Lacey trailing behind.

"What were you thinking, saying yes to Peter?" Hermione hissed as Lily continued her rant, "You know as well as I do what he does to them!"

"Hermione..." Amanda purred, a wolfish grin spreading over her face, "Ye be of little faith. I change history tonight."

Remus, sighing in frustration, tried to dislodge Lola from his arm once again. It was like being in the grip of a piranha.

Peter, who was bouncing next to him, had a very smug look on his face.

Sirius looked ready to kill him.

James and Lily, had they not left minutes earlier, would have felt the same.

Finally, the door swung open and Amanda and Hermione stepped out.

Sirius gawked at Hermione. It was like she stepped out of a Hollywood poster or something. Her hair was slicked back, and was shimmering with glitter. She had a little make-up on, which accented her eyes, lips, and marvelous cheekbones. Her robes were of a soft silk, and cascaded down to the floor where they fell like crimson puddles. A shimmering black earring dangled from each ear, gleaming in the torch light.

"Do you like it?" she asked tentatively, "Amanda helped me with the makeup, hair, and- well, she helped me with everything."

"I love it. And if I didn't know it wasn't possible, I'd say you looked even more beautiful." Sirius said dramatically, sweeping down to place a kiss on the back of her hand.

He was rewarded with a dazzling smile.

"Oh, can you get anymore sickening than that." Lola muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," Amanda hissed, strolling past her, "Look in a mirror."

Remus' eyes followed Amanda as she strolled past them. Her hair too, was pulled back, and shown with glitter, except her was also decked out with spiraling ribbons. Her robes weren't really robes at all, but a held a strange medieval look. The bodice, a black corset, had blood red silk ribbons winding up the front. The rest, which consisted of the skirt and sleeves, flowed down around her like folds of blood. She had the look of a noble, gothic queen.

Peter grinned up at her as she stopped in front of him, "Mind if we take a walk first Peter? I fear I need some air."

"Alright." Peter said brightly, locking arms with her.

Amanda's smile looked more like a disgusted grimace.

"By the way, where's Foxtrot?" Sirius asked, looking around.

"Oh, she went to find Snape." Amanda grinned, "She decided he's taking her." With a chuckle she left with Peter at her heels.

Hermione smiled as she swayed to the beat in Sirius's arms, who knew the Sex God could dance too?

It had been about twenty minutes since Amanda and Peter left, and Remus was looking pale, trying to get out of dancing with Lola. Hermione glanced up as the door swung open and Amanda, alone, glided in.

They watched her curiously as she walked up to them, a self satisfied smile on her lips.

Hermione was the only one to notice her eyes shimmer from gold back to their normal bright blue. An odd chill ran down Hermione's spine.

James looked around in confusion, "Where's Peter?"

A slow, cold smile spread over her lips, "He was feeling a bit eaten up by something, he left to get some rest."

'_She ate him. Dear God she ate him_.' Hermione thought in disbelief.

"Oh, well then. Are you feeling any better?" Remus asked, turning to her.

"Much, although something I ate really isn't agreeing with me."

'_She's joking about eating someone...'_ Hermione thought in exasperation. For some reason, however, she found it hard to muster any pity for Peter. The damned rat deserved it.

"Yeah, yeah.... You're feeling better, who cares? You're just a stupid flea trapped werewolf." Lola sneered.

Amanda simply smiled, a wolfish smile. "Did you know a werewolf's next victim was identified by a pentagram on their palm?"

Lola blinked, and looked down. With a shriek she ran off.

Amanda collapsed into hyperactive laughter. Remus too, was smiling.

"LET ME GO YOU INSANE PSYCHOPATHIC WOMAN!!!"

Everyone turned their attention to the door, as Lacey (with Snape literally slung over her shoulder) strolled in.

"Oh, you say the sweetest things Snapey-poo."

"LET ME GO YOU BI-"

"Now, now. There are children watching Snapey-poo."

"I DON'T CARE YOU INSANE BIT-"

Lacey muttered a silencing spell as she turned to look at Hermione and the others. "An absolute doll isn't he?"

Snape did not look happy as she dragged him to the dance floor.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

------

Thankx to my Betas and my Reviewers! I love you guys!!! cries hands betas big flower bouquets


	7. Locked out Again!

****

Manipulating Time

Chapter Seven:

Locked Out--AGAIN???

Disclaimer: sigh this is so depressing.... I... do... not... ownHarryPotter!!! sigh that feels better now...

Hermione sipped the deep red punch as she watched Lacey do an odd tango with Snape, who was still trying desperately to get away. Not that it did him any good of course. Amanda, who was now moseying back to their table from the punch bar, was frowning.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Some idiot spiked the punch."

Hermione literally spit her punch out.

"That, my dear, was very charming." Amanda smirked, rolling her eyes.

Sirius, who was trying not to laugh, got a playful smack in the back of the head from Hermione when he failed to do thus.

"What are you laughing about?" she scowled, "You're probably the one who spiked it!"

A mock look of hurt crossed over his face, "Me? Innocent little me? I would never do anything like that."

"Innocent? You weren't even innocent when you were born Black." Hermione laughed.

With a grin, Sirius looked up over to the floor where Lily and James were dancing. "How'd he get her to go with him anyway, I thought she hated him?"

Hermione, slightly confused too, shrugged. "Don't know, I thought you did it."

"Wasn't me..."

"AMANDA!!!"

With a confused blink, Amanda looked up. "Whata'?"

"What did you do?" Hermione demanded, suspicion evident in her voice.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" she replied, a look of mock innocence on her face.

"She _blackmailed _me." Lily sighed letting out an exaggerated sigh, falling into the seat next to Remus, who remained quiet, trying to stay out of sight of Lola, who was now bobbing around trying to find him. "Ok, I'm here, I danced. Now hand over the pictures."

With an innocent smile, Amanda produced a manila envelope seemingly out of nowhere. With an exuberant bow, she handed them to her, "A deals a deal."

Lily eyed the envelope suspiciously, "The negatives too? And any copies?"

"Mhmmm...."

Lily nodded and promptly turned the envelope to ashes.

"You have to admit though," Amanda chirped, "You are having _fuuuuunnnnn._" She drawled out the word fun like a musical note gone wrong.

Lily, blushing, refused to say anything.

Sirius shook his head, grinning, and turned his attention to Hermione, "Hey, Mione?"

Hermione too, turned her attention away from the bickering duo, "Yes?"

"You want to go for a walk on the ground with me?"

A blush crept over her features at the thought of being alone, again. "Alright."

With a dazzling grin, he offered her his arm, which she took courteously.

"We'll be back in a little while."

The air was crisp and cool, just the way he liked it. He despised hot days, they were just too uncomfortable, and equally despised cold days, for much the same reason.

Sirius cast his eyes towards the Goddess walking next to him, and smiled. She was all he never knew he wanted. The moment she smiled and spoke to him, he knew. He could have sworn he heard heaven's music, although that could just have been Wormtail's horrendous trumpet playing.

It was a pity he never got to spend much time with his Goddess, it annoyed the Hell out of him. He secretly praised Amanda for locking him them in the dungeon together. Not that he would ever admit that.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"I think Amanda locked us out."

Sirius blinked and tried to open the huge wooden doors, to no avail. "The bitch locked us out!" he gasped in disbelief. Then he noticed a note on the door. It read as follows:

__

Sirius and Hermione,

If you are reading this it is because you have just discovered yourself to be locked out. Tough kittens for you!

I'll let you back in later, around midnight, so stay out and enjoy yourself! Cause, hey, you ain't commin' back in!

Consider it a prearranged date by your truly. Have a nice night!

Amanda

p.s.- some day you'll thank me for this. wink, wink

Hermione, too aghast to speak, simply laughed.

Sirius grinned to himself, he was going to have to buy that insane werewolf chick a very nice Christmas present next year, because she just gave him his early.

-----

Awww..... sniff, sniff ok, the next chapter will be devoted to their "Date"


	8. Snowy Kisses and Winter Waltzes

****

Manipulating time

chapter 8:

Snowy Kisses and Winter Waltzes

disclaimer: I no own...

A/N: I just realized this chapter was missing and had t rewrite it! sorry ppl!

Hermione and Sirius walked around the Hogwarts ground, neither daring to speak... It all seemed to perfect- being out here alone, in this winter wonder land...

Smiling, Hermione slipped her hand into his. He returned the gesture with an affectionate squeeze.

They walked around aimlessly for a while, but soon found themselves at the shore of the lake. Hermione smiled. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen- the lake itself looked like spun glass, while an arm of the quid attempted to keep the snow off of it... It was almost comical in the perfect snowy seen.

"May I have this Dance Milady?"

Hermione grinned, "Sirius, there's no music!"

With a deft wave of his wand, soft music engulfed the two. Hermione smiled and accepted his outstretched had.

They danced softly upon the soft snow, for what seemed an eternity... Sirius broke the spell with a gentle kiss. They embraced in the snow and stayed there for what seemed an all too short forever... They didn't even notice the bright flash as they embraced...

Entering the castle, Amanda shook her robes out, and hung a small camera around her neck. Grinning to herself, she looked at the photo in her hand- the one of Hermione and Sirius.

They were so going to owe her...

-----

It alot shorter than the original... get over it!!!


	9. Run For It!

Chapter nine!!! Todah!!! Have fun Betaing for me!!! :)  
  
Manipulating Time  
Chapter Nine:  
Run For It!!!

Disclaimer: I no own... SHOVE OFF!!! sob  
Kali: -swig whiskey-  
Connal: aw... now mistress is sad. :(  
Raid: -rolls eyes- what a #%$&! crybaby!  
WT-87: -smacks him upside the head- menie! :(

It was early in the morning when Hermione finally went up to bed. It had been the best night of her life. Now, however, she had more... urgent matters.

Just as she thought, Amanda Moonbeam was sitting cross legged on her bed, looking straight at her. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "What did you do with Pettigrew?"

"Hermione.... You already know. So, why ask again?"

Hermione sighed, "Just checking.... But... how did you do it?"

"I ate him."

"How?"

"Simple. Stuck him in my mouth, chewed, and swallowed."

"No, no... I mean, how did you manage to, in human form?"

"I wasn't in human form."

"But, even if you were in an animagus-"

"I wasn't in that form either." A grin settled on her lips.

"Then how?"

"I have this interesting... ability, you see." Amanda started, "It all started with a potion gone awry, but that, my dear, is a different story. I have the ability to transform into my werewolf shape whenever I feel like it."

"Oh."

Amanda went back to whatever it was she had been doing before Hermione arrived, which appeared to be writing on the back of a photograph...

Hermione looked over at the Great Hall entrance as the doors burst open, revealing a very..._ angry_... looking Minister of Magic. His anger was well placed. Whoever (cough Amanda cough) had played around with his appearance before had done so again... only worse.

His hair was now a bright pink, and spiked. His robes had a bright yellow and green (yeah, Packer colors!!!) polka dots design, and now his skin was a very deep blue. He looked like a smurf on drugs.

This time he didn't bother going to Dumbledore, he went right towards Amanda.

"You!!!" He hissed.

"Hi there." Amanda smiled.

"You did this to me, you... you... Damned werewolf!!!"

Amanda cocked an eyebrow at him, "As much as I love your flattery, Fudge, you have no proof that I snuck out past curfew, went into your rooms, tampered with your already horrible looking face and clothes, and then snuck out again. No proof at all."

"I know you did it!!!"

"Prooooooove iiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!" Amanda sang, turning away humming brightly.

Seething, he turned and stomped out of the Great Hall.

"He's gonna kill us you know." Lacey said brightly, sipping smuggled Starbucks coffee.

"Oh, yes. At least he'll try to."

"Of course, we were trained to handle such morons."

"But of course! Cheers!"

Amanda and Lacey gently banged their Styrofoam cups together.

The hall went quiet as a frowning Dumbledore stood up.

"I have an announcement. Mr. Peter Pettigrew has gone missing. He was last seen retiring to his dormitories last night, before the ball. Until he is found, or at least heard from, I insist you tell no one, we don't want the press swimming over Hogwarts. Thank You."

Murmurs filled the Great Hall.

"He's missing! I wonder where he went..." Lacey blinked, sipping her coffee.

"Oh no!! Someone_ must_ find him! Oh, someone_ help_!" Amanda cried, with all the enthusiasm of Willy Wonka.

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe he ran off. He was always complaining about how hard it was for him at school. Maybe the pressure ate him up."

Amanda nodded in agreement, "Yes, ate him up."

At that moment, Lola Lovett came screeching into the great Hall. Everyone gasped. The once beautiful whore was no more. She was now bald, with bright pink spirals around her head. Her skin was a sickly yellow green, and her robes nearly drowned her. Her face, though, was the worst. It was done in the makeup of a clown.

"You did this to meeeeeeee!" she shrieked at Amanda.

"Lola, love. Please don't blame me for your waking up on the very wrong side of the bed."

"I know you did this Werewolf!!!"

"Prove it, Lovett."

"When I'm through with you!!! You'll be-"

"Sorry? No, I don't think so."

Angry, she stomped away.

"Wow, two people in one day. I'm impressed." James said nodding.

"Why didn't they just do a counter spell?" Remus frowned.

Amanda gave him a catty smile, "Because, Remus love, we spelled our... tools... so they couldn't be spelled off. They need to be removed the old fashion way."

"So it_ was_ you?" Sirius grinned.

"Prove it." Amanda and Lacey chirped, sipping coffee.

"There she is!!!"

Amanda and Lacey spit out their coffee and turned to look at the doors. Fudge was standing there with people in black suits. The both looked like buff, mean ass body builders and mutated rejects from the M.I.B.

"Fuck."

"Double Fuck." Lacey agreed.

"Amanda Moonbeam and Lacey Foxtrot. Told you we'd find you." One of the suits grinned.

"Well." Amanda chirped, "There is a vast difference between finding and catching you know."

"Yes. A vast difference." Lacey agreed pulling out two playing cards- two Aces of spades. Throwing them down, a great black cloud of smoke rose.

Then they were gone.

"Damn it! Find them now!!!" The suit barked at the other two, who nodded. The three suits and Fudge rushed out of the Great Hall.

Hermione noted something on Amanda's chair. It was a photo, of herself and Sirius kissing in the snow. Blinking she picked it up and looked on the back.

__

Hey!  
_By now your probably wondering, what the HELL is going on?_  
_Well, we'll tell you!_  
_You see, we're escaped/expelled student from DragonFang, about, oh... 30 years in the future. We "borrowed" a time creeper on our way out, you met him I believe, looks like a Dementor, sends ppl back in time, blah blah blah..._  
_Anyway, we were sent, like you, to change events.... blah blah blah... You get the idea? Yes? Good!_  
_Anyway, we're just going to the Shrieking Shack- don't bother yourself, we'll be long gone by the time you get there- to pick up Bathos- he's our time creeper. You won't see us again for another- hold on I have to ask Lacey- four years or so!_  
_Love you, see you in four years!_  
_Behave Remus!!! :)_  
_Bye!!!_  
_Amanda Moonbeam_  
_and Lacey Foxtrot_  
_p.s- Lacey sends her love to Snapey-poo..._ :)_  
p.s2- tell Lovett to keep her paws off Remus- he's MINE!!!_

Hermione shook her head in amazement. That would explain a lot... Kind of...

Three years later

Lily and James said "I do" and the wedding ceremony continued as usual. Hermione, however, wasn't quite as happy.... She whished her old friends could have been there to see it....

As she followed the Bride and Groom out into the church yard, something caught her eyes. It was... a photograph?

She gawked at the beautiful picture of Lily and James standing next tot he alter, holding hands... Turning it over, she noted the reading.

__

Hey, Herms!!!

Sorry we couldn't stay and chit chat, but, yah know, the suits are still after us and stuff. lol. Like they'll ever catch us. Ha!!!

Anyway, tell Lils and Jamie-kins happy marriage!

Be good! :)

Shadow and Moona

p.s- Shads send her love to Snapey-poo

p.s2- keep Lovett's hand OFF MY MAN!!!

Hermione looked over to where Remus was trying, unsuccessfully, to dislodge Lovett from his arm. She couldn't help but laugh as she walked over to them.

one more year later (four in total)

Hermione stared at Sirius, as he frowned at her.

"Well, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I can't..." Hermione whispered..

-----

Don't stone me!!! Ahhhhh!!! Yes, they will get married in the next chapter, no worries!!! There's just some issues of missing persons yet...

Thanks to my betas... I love you guys!!! sob and my Muses!  
Connal: Aw, she remembered us this time. sniff I feel so loved.... sniff sniff  
Me: Can it Gay boy.  
Connal: I'M BI!!!_ NOT GAY!!!_


	10. ch 10 four wedding and an insane asylum

****

Manipulating Time

Chapter Ten- second to last chapter. Yay!

What do you mean I CAN'T?!?!?!?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did... the books would center on Remus, James, Sirius, and Snape, not being gay, and as teenagers! HAHA!!! (oh, and pettigrew would have earlier been eaten by yours trully. Moona )

A/N: I don't like Tonks.... hides Butcher knife That is evident in this chapter. Enjoy!!! :)

No one moved. They couldn't... Hermione had just said I can't to the preacher... No one had a clue what to say.

"It's not because I don't love you, Sirius." Hermione said quickly, "But... I can't get married without Amanda and Lacey here... She did push us together after all..."

Sirius nodded sadly. "I understand Mione..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T!?!?!?!?!?!?"

They both jumped, and turned to look at the speaker.

It was a fairly tall woman, soft blonde hair falling around her face, sharp crystal blue eyes... that held a predatory gleam. She looked rather... disgruntled, to say the very least. She also looked... familiar....

"I have to lock you two in the dungeons, lock you outside-- what? Do you want me to Mime for you too?!"

"AMANDA?!?!?!?!"

"And Lacey!" The brown hair woman chirped, popping up next to Amanda.

"How- what-"

"Oh, hush won't you! We've got fifteen minutes before we've gotta run again, so hurry up with the wedding, k?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile, "You got it Amanda."

"Finally..." She muttered in exasperation, sitting next to Lacey, who had previously thrown herself into Snape's lap.

"Do you-"

"YES!!!" Hermione and Sirius both snapped at the same time, rather comically.

The preacher- who happened to be an old man with long white hair named Albus Dumbledore- only chuckled and said: "The I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

They kissed. For about ten minutes.

"Finally..." Amanda muttered again as she approached the wedded couple, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you staying for the throwing of the flowers?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Nah," Lacey said, shaking her head, "We've gotta go soon, the suits are still after us you know."

"Oh." Hermione nodded sadly.

Suddenly, Amanda grinned, "Hermione, didn't anyone ever tell you white is for VIRGIN brides?"

Hermione turned beet red, and Sirius just laughed. This, of course, earned him a rather painful elbowing.

"Hey, where's Remus?" Amanda asked suddenly.

"He's here... with Lovett..."

Amanda's eye twitched. "Oh, reeeeeaaaaally?"

Lacey, who now had an annoyed Snape in a headlock, frowned. "Weren't you supposed to keep an eye on her?"

"We tried..." James muttered, frowning.

"There she is!!! Oh, happy wedding Harmony!!!"

"It's Hermione, Lovett."

"Yes, whatever." Lola chirped, dragging a rather disheveled looking Remus in her wake. "We just got here, we were busy you see."

"Buying your casket, eh, Lovett?"

Lola turned to the blonde. "And, who might you be?"

Amanda only grinned, "Don't recognize me, eh? Well, you should, miss Lovett... Oh, do you remember that a pentagram on the palm shows a werewolf's next victim?"

Lola's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she looked at the burning pentagram on her palm. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shriek, running away.

Remus gawked at Amanda, "Amanda??? Is that really you?"

"But of course, Remie!"

A huge smile passed over his features.

Lacey jumped suddenly, "Ah, Bathos is beeping us!!! We gotta go!"

"Already?" Hermione frowned.

"Yeah, see you soon! Ta!!!"

With that, they dashed away. Hermione felt her heart drop, and knew the others felt the same.

4 more years later....

Hermione sat scowling on the pew. This wasn't supposed to happen. Amanda and Remus were supposed to get married.... NOT Remus and Lola.... But, after not seeing Amanda for four years, and not knowing when she'll be back, Remus was pretty easy to manipulate.

And now, here she was, watching Remus get married to none other than Lola Lovett.

She though she was going to puke...

Albus, with a slight frown, ended the vows, and asked if there were any objections. There were.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!!"

Hermione scowled, now Tonks was in this too?

Tonks, running to the front of the Great Hall, proceeded to get into an argument with Lovett. It was actually quite comical. They were both beet red.

"Guess I showed up a little late, eh?"

Hermione turned in surprise, Amanda Moonbeam was sitting right behind her, with a Dementor and Lacey on either side.

She motioned vaguely to the Dementor, "This is Bathos, not a Dementor..."

The Time Creeper, removed his hood, smiling. He looked vampirish- long black hair, red eyes, fangs, the like.

"We've met." Hermione grinned.

"Well." Lacey frowned, "I think you should go march up there and show those hussies not to mess with DragonFang men!!"

Amanda nodded, "I think I'll do that..."

And she did. One look at Lola and a strategically placed "Lola! Look at your palm!" was enough to send Lovett running, but Tonks was another problem.

"Look, werewolf, he's MINE!!!"

Amanda sighed, and conjured up a rather large wooden sledge hammer (think Misty hitting the bugs on Pokemon...) along with a large brass vase. Tonks blinked as Amanda placed it over her head, smiling. "This'll hurt you more than me."

She then proceeded to bang on the brass vase on top of Tonks' head with the large mallet. Sending her vibrating away.

She grinned at Remus, "No one messes with my man!"

---------

They got married by a happy Dumbledore three weeks later. The suits, who showed up at the wedding, got the gong treatment from Hermione, Lily, and Lacey- Just as Amanda taught them. Lola latter went on to form the first anti werewolf group- who all disappeared shortly after forming. She is currently residing in St. Mungo's muttering about gongs and werewolves... She has been deemed incurable insane.

The night that Harry Potter was born, four r five years back, Voldemort DID manage to find the house- how, no one knew. This was not a problem, however, as he never managed to get inside of it. The next morning all that was found was a shredded black cloak and a death eater's mask. The ministry suspected a werewolf was in on it. Anyone close enough to hear that night may have heard the following:

"Prophecy is a fickle thing. It displays one cause for the same effect to take place. Sybil says Harry defeated You, Voldemort, another thousand say Dumbledore did. Neither has to happen for the end effect to occur.. Either way, Voldie, your as dead as a door nail. Avada Kedavra!!!"

That was how Amanda put it four years later anyway.

Amanda and Remus, much to Amanda's displeasure, ended up owning a large cottage outside of Hogsmeade- with a house full of kids. Apparently werewolves have litters. Remus went on to teach DADA while Amanda taught a new class- Dark Creatures of the Magical World.

Lily and James went on to have two more children. Lily became a nurse at Hogwarts, and James the flying instructor. Not that that's a surprise.

Lacey and Snape got married, weather he was actually willing or not is still sometimes debatable. They're on their fourth child now. Go figure! Snape still teaches Potions, and Lacey.... well, she still has the tendency to pop out of chalk boards and scare the heck out of him at odd class time hours. The children all love her.

Sirius, Remus, and myself took care of the Basilisk in the sewer systems before it could hurt anyone- Amanda found a lovely place for it in her zoo- err, garden.

As for myself and Sirius, we live in Hogsmeade near the school- I have two children now, darling little devils. Sirius' looks and my brains... Look out Hogwarts! We're still married and very much in love... Although, looking back, it's a miracle we survived those last few years at Hogwarts!

_Hermione Granger_

-----

The End!!! The next chapter(s) will be bloopers- if you have requests, send them in!!! :)

Thanks to my betas and reviewers!!!


	11. Bloopers part one

Manipulating Time

The Bloopers

A/N: Well, thankx to an individual I have the decency of NOT NAMING I have been reported for abuse! scowl if you have a problem with a/n in a story either 1) don't read it (duh) or 2) tell ME about it and I'll DELETE IT!!! goes off on a swearing rant

Connal: Well, I guess the muses will do the disclaimer this time....

Muses: DISCLAIMER- mistress (WT-87) does NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!

Ok, the bloopers:

(this one was recommended by one of the other Weird Sisters....)

Part I

Lily says "I do."

An un-known girl hops off the benches and punches Lily in the face.

"Nuh-uh sista!"

James stares lovingly at the un-known girl and runs away with her.

"Go Gabby!" Yells Lily's mom. And everybody cheers. "Your adopted...Get used to it." Her mom states and Lily goes to a metal hospital.

Amanda: blink, looks at script hey!!! That wasn't in the script!!! runs after tehn yelling

Part II

James and Gabrielle sat underneath the stars on the luxurious streamliner

"This is beautiful, isn't it?" Gabby asked. James gazed at her with his adorable brown eyes and her, the same with her ocean blue.

"Not more beautiful than you." She giggled. He blushed.

All of a sudden, a hand grasped the railing of the boat. A mass of ugly auburn hair was then visible.

Gabby sighed. "I thought we got rid of this biotch!" Lily cackled evilly, but then choked with seaweed in her mouth.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and flipped her strawberry-blonde hair over her shoulder.

James looked at the Lily with disgust. "Took me seven years to get you! You lost your chance!" Her snapped ghettoly (LOL!).

Gabby took off her shoe and smacked Lily in the face. "Hahahahah!" She laughed maniacally.

Lily stumbled backwards onto a tourist that was seasick. She got throw-up all over her and smelled like bad fish. Lily then pulled Gabby's hair.

"Oh hell's no biotch!" Lily's eyes got big.

"No!" She shrieked. Gabby smacked her upside the head and kicked her in the face. Lily, then fell into a pool of sharks with moves fingers like a bunny LASERS attached to their head. Then, Gabby and James live happily ever after.

Amanda: still looking threw the script that ain't there either!!! Get back here you two!!!

James/Gabby: runs

It was the night before Christmas, and nothing was stirring. Except the Marauders, that is. Tonight happened to be the best prank night of all time. No one ever expected the Holiday pranks. Life was good. Although, you would think they would come to their wits and figure it out by now. Oh well.

Sirius hummed "Rudolph the Red- err- the red nosed-- oh hell, what's my line?!?!?!"

Hermione, scowling, yells "The RED NOSED REINDEER!!! YOU DOLT!!!"

Sirius, in return, yells: "I don't NEED this crap!!! I'll be in my trailer!!!"

Amanda: You don't have a trailer!!!

Sirius: blink oh...

With a half-hearted shrug, she strolled around to the opposite side of the room and settled down into a large plush chair. "I suppose you could say I just know some things..." A soft chuckled rolled free from her lips, "Oddly enough." She turned her sharp eyes back to Hermione.

"Tell me, Hermione: Can I trust you?"

Hermione blinked, "What do you mean?"

"It is a simple question..." Amanda whispered, "Can I trust you? By the way, it is no use lying, I can already tell."

"No."

"Alright then."

Lacey: THOSE AREN'T YOUR LINES!!!!!

Amanda/Hermione: oops....

After that interesting information, Amanda went back to digging through her trunk.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Remus asked, in a slightly nervous tone

"Oh, nail polish, lips stick, that sort of thing! It looks smashing with my outfit!!!"

"AMANDA!!"

After a few moments, when the laughter died down, and Fudge left to plot revenge, Peter turned to Amanda.

"Um, Amanda?"

"Whata'?"

"You don't have a date for the ball yet, do you?"

Amanda nearly choked, "No, why?"

Peter: BECAUSE I ALREADY DO!!!! HAHAHAHAHA- gets hit in the head by everyone else in the room

Peter: ow... falls over

-----

That is the end of Blopers 1- if u have any thing u would like to see, email me!


End file.
